TRANSFORMERS PRIME AFTER THE WAR
by joseph frank
Summary: This story takes place after the war for Cybertron and told in Bumblebee's perspective. There is also a bunch of different human activities on Cybertron now such as American football, video games, baseball, etc. This is my first story published it might be bad but I love to write stories. I also don't know if it's done or not I might continue but i'm not sure.


Notes: This story takes place after the war for cybertron and told in Bumblebee's perspective. There is also a bunch of different human activities on cybertron now such as American football, video games, baseball, etc. I will work on this when ever I have free time at school which is a lot of the time. If I make any mistakes please let me know so I can fix them.

CHAPTER 1: A JOB  
Smokescreen, Knockout, Arcee, and I were in our new house at the edge of the Sea of Rust. We were all taking turns playing GTA V on the PS 4 with the football championship playing on the radio in the background. It was Knockout's turn, and we were all watching him when Smokescreen asks me "hey Bee when are you gonna get a job." I say back "when I find out what to do." Then I hear what's being said on the radio "20 yard line 30 yard line, and down at the 35." I then thought to myself if football will be fun.

CHAPTER 2: PRACTICE  
"Hey Bee. How was football practice?" Arcee asked me when I walked into the house. I then said "it was great I guess."  
"What do you mean by you guess?" Arcee asked. I responded "It was tiring, but it's seems fun and it's something I know how to do."  
"Is it the tackling part that you know how to do?"  
"Maybe" I said with sarcasm, and she just laughed and said "Of course it is Bumblehon I also cooked lunch come, Knockout, and Smokescreen will want to hear all about your practice." So I went to the dining room, and sat at the table. They instantly started asking questions. I stopped them and explained that they made me a receiver of the team and that my first game is in a week.

CHAPTER 3: FIRST GAME  
It was the fourth quarter with only 20 seconds left and we were losing by 5 points. We needed only one touchdown and we would when the game, but we were pressed on time. We huddled up and we went for a fake pass, and then the quarterback would throw the ball to me. When we started and when he threw the ball to me there was someone running to try and tackle me.I jumped up, tucked my legs up caught the ball and went over the person I started to run to the end zone, and time seemed to slow. 70 yards 4 seconds 80 yards 3 seconds 90 yards 2 seconds. Then touchdown as the whistle blew for the end of the game we had won. My team ran to me and lifted me up all cheering and congratulating me I felt so happy.

CHAPTER 4: FAMOUS  
Our next game will be in the championship finals, and I became famous as not only a war hero, but also as a great football player I was on newspapers, tv, and people also wanted my autograph. I got the nickname of "the Gold Player" because I caught the ball great, and I also ran the ball great. I came home from celebrating a big win with my team and told Arcee, Knockout, and Smokescreen that my team was in the championship next week. They were happy for me.

CHAPTER 5: THE INJURY  
It was the 2nd quarter and I went for a catch. I caught the ball and I was hit in the head by someone I felt my head yank up, and then everything went dark.  
Arcee's pov: I saw Bumblebee's hands go up to catch the ball as he disappeared in the middle of both teams. I also saw a blue helmet which was his team color fly up above the players. The whistle then blew saying it was a dead ball. I was worried for Bee and the commentator didn't help.  
Everyone was gathered around someone laying on the ground not moving without their helmet. The coach and medics ran out to the person. I then realized with utmost horror the person on the ground was Bumblebee.

CHAPTER 6: GOOD NEWS OR BAD NEWS?  
Bumblebees POV: I awoke and with a huge headache. I saw a white roof and heard the game on the TV. I thought for a second that the game was a dream and I was in my bedroom until I heard an awfully familiar voice ask me "How are you feeling?" I looked where the voice came from and saw Ratchet standing at the foot of the hospital bed with a clipboard in his hand. I then responded "like someone ran me over with a train."  
"Smokescreen, Knockout, and Arcee are waiting outside. Do you want me to send them in?" He asked, and I responded "definitely yes." He went out of the room and a little while came back with them. Arcee ran to my side and hugged and kissed me as ratchet explained what happened and that I had a serious concussion he said that I can't play for another 2 months. Arcee then told me what she saw and how worried she was.


End file.
